


Trophy Wife

by Less_Talented_Soundwave



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU Timeline, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Leashes, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shock Collars, Sticky, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Less_Talented_Soundwave/pseuds/Less_Talented_Soundwave
Summary: "Wheres Ratchet?" Optimus glanced around, optic ridge furrowing slightly before focusing on Sari once more, "Sari, what happened?""He took Ratchet!" She practically sobbed, fresh tears bubbling up, "He took him and its my fault, we gotta go after him!"





	1. Chapter 1

"AHAHA! Let's zee if joo can fly, little Autobot!" Blitzwing cackled wildly, tightening his grasp on a struggling Bumblebee's wrists before tossing him into the sky. He seemed content to let him scream, kicking him into the nearest building as gravity took effect, almost effectively knocking the compact offline.  
  
"Bumblebee-!" Oprimus grunted as he blocked a hit from Lugnut, lashing out at his chassis with his axe, "Bulkhead, grab Bumblebee!" He grit out before charging forward with a cry, slamming into the Decepticon with a loud clang. Bulkhead sprung into action just as quick as the command was given, pavement trembling beneath his pedes as he rushed over, practically peeling Bumblebee from the side of the building.  
  
"I got'cya, little buddy" He spoke softly, knocking aside some rubble.  
  
"It's gonna- ouch- take more than that to..." Bumblebee stumbled slightly, leaning heavily on his larger friend, "To knock me off my game...!" He beamed proudly, yet sluggishly.  
  
"Don't over do it, kid!" Ratchet snapped from his position, keeping Sari well out of the way of danger and tucked behind him as he used his electromagnets to keep the Decepticons away from the all-spark fragment. He grit his denta as Blitzwing took aim at him, canons firing up before-  
  
Ratchet watched as a car knocked the triple changer clear from the sky, Bulkhead charging after him on foot, with Bumblebee in tow. He scoffed, but was thankful nevertheless as it left him open to help Optimus and protect Sari-  
  
Where was Sari?  
  
"Sari?!" Ratchet frantically searched for her, optics wide and bright in panic before narrowing as he spotted her...making a beeline straight for the shard.  
  
"Sari, get back here this instant!" He snapped before taking off after her, pedes hitting the pavement with deep, rumbling thumps.  
  
"I totally got this, there's no need to wor-" Sari waved him off, a determined look on her face just before skidding to a stop, "-ry..." She took a few steps back, eyes wide as she gazed up at the bot before her.  
  
Lockdown.  
  
Didn't they blast this creep into next week? What was he doing here?! The shard!  
  
"You can't have it!" Sari mustered up a glare, tensing up as Lockdown glanced down at her with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh please, like you could keep me from getting what I want..." His optics snapped up as Ratchet approched, grinning as the medic aimed his magnets at him.  
  
"Get away from her!" Ratchet snarled, ready to attack at any given moment, servos balled into fists as he straightened his aim. He didn't bother trying to figure out why Lockdown was here, or what he wanted, not when Sari's life was possibly on the line.   
  
Lockdown was clearly unfazed, chuckling deeply before holding his servos up in mock surrender.  
  
"Ratchet" He lowered his arms with a smirk, "Just the bot I was hoping to see..."  
  
"What?" Ratchet was taken aback, lowering his arms slightly in his confusion; which, Lockdown easily took advantage of as he attacked, grappling Ratchet with his hook and tugging him of balance.   
  
Ratchet collapsed to the ground, attempting to lash out with his magnets; but, was soon met with a pede to the side of his helm, which left him groggy.  
  
Lockdown chuckled darkly, slamming his pede down on his helm, enjoying the creaking as he dented the metal, "Now, see....I've been waiting awhile to get you alone..." He knelt down close, removing his pede, "And I always get what I want..."  
  
Tink....  
  
Tink...  
  
Tink...  
  
Lockdown rolled his optics, snapping his helm to the side to glare at the small organic, growling lowly as a rock hit him smack in the face.  
  
"You leave Ratchet alone!" Sari snapped angrily, scrambling for another rock to throw, cradling it for a second as she aimed before letting it fly and bounce off his shoulder plating. He scoffed, turning his attention back to the medic before giving him a good shot over the helm with his fist.

"Lights out..." He watched as Ratchet slumped to the ground, reaching out to grab him by the chassis and heaving him up onto his shoulder. He shifted his weight around before treking forward, using his pede to knock Sari aside as she attempted to block their path.  
  
She landed with a cry of pain, curling into herself briefly before shakingly standing up, eyes begining to water as she watched Lockdown leave. She clamped her eyes closed, rubbing at them harshly before taking off in the direction of the others.

* * *

It had took a lot longer than expected to beat back the Decepticons, but they managed and Optimus couldn't have been more proud.

  
"Great work, team! Now, we just need to retrieve the fragment and-" He vented heavily before stalling as he took notice of Sari, running towards them, covered in dust and tears streaking down her face.  
  
"Sari? Sari, what happened?!" They were quick to rush to her side, Bulkhead scooping her up in his servos to inspect her, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked worryingly, optics soft.  
  
"Wheres Ratchet?" Optimus glanced around, optic ridge furrowing slightly before focusing on Sari once more, "Sari, what happened?"  
  
"He took Ratchet!" She practically sobbed, fresh tears bubbling up, "He took him and its my fault, we gotta go after him!"  
  
"Woah woah, easy there" Optimus tried to calm her, despite the obvious way his spark sezied in its chamber, "Who took Ratchet?"  
  
"Lockdown!" She snapped, little hands balled into fists as she gripped her hair, "I-I couldn't stop him!" She slipped to her knees in Bulkhead's servo, sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably as it finally seemed to dawn on everyone.  
  
Whatecer Lockdown had planned, it couldn't be good...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

The gentle caress of his helm slowly pulled him online, optics flickering online dimly before surging as a sharp pain tugged at his sensor net. His helm throbbed violently, forcing a groan from his vocalizer as the pain refused to subside. He reached a servo up to grip his helm,  hoping to ease the pain-

A vent caught in his throat as he was unable to move, arching his neck to see that he was bound to an, awfully familiar, medical berth. His tanks churned as he was finally able to take in the rest of his surrondings...

Lockdown's ship.

Ratchet sniffened as the caress to his helm returned, laying his helm back down and gazing up at his captor. He was met with a smug grin, servo nudging his helm to the side as Lockdown inspected his handiwork.

"Like new" He seemed proud, patting Ratchet's cheek before circling around him, "Almost as if I didn't bash your helm in" He chuckled, coming to a stop next to his side while resting his hooked servo on Ratchet's forearm. He hooked it around his wrist, hiking it up unceremoniously, inspecting the electromagnets protruding from his forearm.

"These certainly are a marvel, I'm almost tempted to take them..." He let his arm drop back to the table, "Almost" He teased as he turned his attention back to the scowling face of the autobot medic.

"Oh, please. If I wanted them I would have taken them while you were out-"

"Than what did you want, Lockdown?!" Ratchet snapped, tugging at his restraints fruitlessly before slumping once more.

"I thought I made that perfectly clear-" Lockdown snagged his hook under his chin, lifting it so he could stare into his optics, "You" He reveled in the medic's confused expression for a few more moments, finally pulling back as he made his way to the control console.

"You see, I realized something during our last encounter...." He toyed with a few controls, checking their course before glancing back over, "You are simply too interesting a bot to let go so, naturally, I had to have you" He chuckled,  shrugging it off as if his explanation was the simplest thing in the world.

"I've never kept a live trophy before-"

"I am NOT some trophy!" Ratchet cut him off, glaring intently and giving another tug to his bonds, "I've taken you down before, I'll gladly do it again!"

At that, Lockdown grinned, lifting his servos up in mock surrender as he circled back to a control panel, "Bold statement, care to test that for yourself?" He lowered one servo, applying gentle pressure to the console and quickly typing in a code before stepping back. The cable binding Ratchet to the table became slack before retreating back into its housing, leaving behind a startled medic.

Not one to waste this (supposedly) opportune moment, Ratchet swung himself off the berth and fired up his EMP generator, hoping to end this as soon as possible. Unfortunately, a soft click signaled the failed attack, pulling a choked noise from Ratchet; though, he wasted no time pondering what went wrong as he lashed out at Lockdown the second he got the chance. He settled for a barrage of punches, which were all expertly blocked by the bounty hunter (though he had to admit the medic could pack quite the punch), finally ending when he was shoved back against the medical berth, helm pinned down by the decepticon's large servo.

"You think I didn't prepare for this? For you to fight back?" Lockdown chuckled lowly against his audial, pulling back just enough to admire the medic, "You haven't noticed it, have you? Wonderful piece of equipment, really gotta hand it to Swindle..." He smirked as he snagged his hook on the slim collar that adorned the autobot's neck, finally pulling back completely to allow him up and watching as his servos practically flew up to paw an inspect the collar.

"Blocks the signals to a few key components, similar to statis cuffs...and that isn't the only thing it does" Lockdown grinned wickedly as he pulled a remote from his subspace, thumb digging into a button.

It didn't take long for Ratchet to figure out just what that button did, gritting his denta with a curse as a sharp surge of electricity slammed into his systems, forcing him to slump to the floor and practically curl into himself. He twitched slightly as the pain finally ceased just as quick at it had hit, balling his servos into fists as he vented heavily, ignoring the bounty hunter for as long as he could before he would be forced to acknowledge him again.

This was not very long at all, the pin prickling of a hook under his chin had him looking up, blue optics locked with red ones.

"So, now that thats out of the way, I'll give you a choice..." Lockdown tapped his chin as he crouched down, arms resting on his thighs, "You can act like a good little Autobot, and this will go smoothly for both of us, or...I can spend every moment I have breaking you down and molding you into whatever I want...how's that sound, huh?" He smirked, chuckling darkly before standing up.

"Choice is yours, Ratchet; but, I think we both know the better one here..." He turned away from the still kneeling medic, quick to check their coordinates before sparing him another glance, "Oh, and another thing...you team won't be coming to get you anytime soon, so don't hold your breath" He scoffed as he finally put all his focus on his console, leaning on it before keying in a few things here or there.

Ratchet could barely bring himself to pay attention, optics locked on the floor as he grit his denta. A part of him knew they would come for him, he trusted Optimus to do everything in his power to bring him back; and, yet, another part ate away at his processor...why would they want to track down an old bot like him? 'One servo in the scrap heap', as Bumblebee like to point out...

No. They would come, he just had to give them time, thats all; but, until than, he supposed he could play the 'good Autobot' role a bit. It didn't seem like Lockdown was after any information, so perhaps he was in the clear.

"...Fine" Ratchet vented heavily before forcing himself to his pedes, glaring at Lockdown's back.

The bounty hunter spared him a glance over his shoulder, smirk still plastered on his face, "Glad we've come to this agreement"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little messy near the end there, but hopefully its not too bad. Also, heads up, I do not own a computer so all of these are written on my phone, so i apologize for the short chapters. They appear longer on my phone ;3; Comments are appreciated! Hopefully within the next few chapters we can get down to the good stuff >3>


End file.
